Dry Cleaners
by Ginzan
Summary: Not everything is about fighting, blood, and violence in the deadpool universe. Well, yes it mostly was, but Niki didn't get to see it until a certain British "doctor" caught her attention and soon she's dragged into a huge mess that she wasn't prepared for. To be honest, who could be ready for something like that?
1. First Sight

Scurrying around the shop, I looked on the racks for the name the lady had given me. She seemed to be in a hurry and for some odd reason I couldn't find her name. I could see her irritation grow as I searched. With a sigh I stopped and tried to think where her dresses would be. Most likely she would have came as soon as we called her that they were ready. She seemed like that kinda person. So maybe they were still in the just finished area that hadn't been sorted into the rest of the names. Headed toward the back racks, I found her name and smiled as I returned to the counter. I flashed her a smile and she just continued to scowl at me as I handed her the dresses, "Found them. They were still in the back, since we just called to let you know you could pick them."

Handing me her card I quickly swiped it and handed it back to her as it processed. With the scowl still plastered on her face as if that was only expression that she could properly portray. Soon the receipt had printed out and she signed it with one quick flick of her wrist as she walked out without a word to me. I kept my smile on face till she completely shut the door. My face instantly fell and I stuck my tongue out at her. With a giggle I started to turn around to finish what I had been doing when I was startled by a voice.

"Well wasn't she a bitch," I squeaked as I turned on my heel as a young gentleman was at the counter, leaning against it. He had a shaved head with a very dark look that lingered on his face even though he was smiling at his own words. I quickly put a smile on hoping he didn't see me stick my tongue at the rude woman.

"Oh I'm so sorry, you must have come in while I was looking for her dresses. My apologies how might I assist you today sir?" I returned to my place behind the counter, cept for a foot further away than normal, since he leaned over the counter so far, I didn't wanna be that close to him. He seemed to notice and his smirk seemed to grow.

"Here to pick up some dry cleaning, darling," I was used to being called darling since most of the men called me that when they came in. This was a high end dry cleaner so it was common for people to have great manners. That or they were total dicks like that lady was.

"Oh of course, I should have figured," I gave a small laugh ," Can I get your name please?" His smile faded a bit but the amusement stayed.

"Francis," His eyes watched me as he said his name as if waiting for a reaction from me. Whatever he was waiting for, he was sorely mistaken as I put his name into the system and found his clothing.

"Give me one moment," I turned to step deeper into the cleaners to find his things.

"You are new. Haven't seen you here," He called as he waited for me. Everyone noticed I was new. Was it that odd to get a new girl working at a dry cleaning shop? Perhaps they had more regulars then new customers that they were overly curious of the new staff.

"Yes sir, I started a little over a week ago," I found his things and found that most of the clothes were lab coats. Snagging them quickly, I folded them over my arm as I returned to the front of the store to find the man still in the same position that I had left him in. With a small smile in his direction I walked up to the counter and set down his things and started to ring him up as he looked me over. He wasn't the first and wasn't going to be the last. Though I wasn't flat chested I had enough to garner attention in this tight blouse and slacks that were provided by the owner of the shop.

"So are you a doctor?" I asked as I waited for the cash register to work. Sometime the thing got really wonky and it took a few minutes for it to start working properly again.

"One of sorts," His smirk grew with his words as if he was enjoying a private joke. I couldn't help but giggle at his words. Giggling at anything was something I had learned long ago in customer service. He eyed me a little more as he held out his cash waiting for me to take it. I took it and my hand brushed his. Odd, his hands were offly rough for a doctor's. I opened the cash register and started to get his change. Making quick work, I handed him his bills and he folded it up and put it back in his wallet.

With a sweet smile, "Have a great day, can't wait to take care of you again." He grabbed his things and gave me a head nod with a smirk as he left the store. I smiled to myself, a real smile as I thought of how handsome I thought he looked. He was wearing a wife beater and a pair of loose jeans. I shook my head and laughed at myself and I returned to work. I had stayed cleaned of bad boys my entire life but damn did that guy make me rethink that. Even if he was a doctor, he was bad news that was obvious to anyone with a brain. Though that british accent was almost enough to make it worth the risk.

The rest of my day went without incident. A few people dropped things off, a few picking things up but other then that, nothing out of the ordinary but that man, Francis stood out in my mind. Hard to forget a pretty face.

Finishing the last of my duties I waved my goodbyes to the clerk and changed out of my work uniform before heading out. I now adorned a tank top that was multi-colored with chains along the sides and a pair of comfy but nice jeans. With my things in a backpack that hung from my side, I headed home. I hummed a song that had been stuck in my head all day as I walked in silence. Everyone seemed to be busy today as I passed them.

Getting home I closed the door behind me and dropped my bag. I lived in a small studio apartment that really only fit me. I walked into the kitchen and reached into my fridge and pulled out a monster and popped the top and took a quick swig. A smile adored my lips as I enjoyed the feeling that overcame my body. I headed toward my living room when I noticed my mirror had cracked while I was at work. How odd. My pixie brown hair and green eye looked odd in the shattered reflection. I shrugged it off and headed to my living room where I would watch tv till I fell asleep.

The last few moments before my dreams kidnapped me from reality were on the man that seemed to hold my attention for an unknown reason.

 **[[Thanks for reading and sorry for how short it is. There isnt' any Ajax x Oc fanfiction so I thought I'd test the water. Let me know what you think and if I should continue with a real plot and chapter.]]**


	2. Fun Night

A month passed since I had last seen Francis in the store. And though I wanted to see his pretty face and to hear his sexy accent, I wasn't any worse for wear because of it. In fact I had gotten much more comfortable working in this new job profession. I had gotten to know my coworkers and they were all pretty boss. On busy days I'd work with an older gentleman named James. Calling him older was true but misleading. He was 52 with two daughters but he looked like he was in his mid thirties. He was a total sweetheart that kept the busy days from being horrible.

I had really started to enjoy working here, even if we had dick's come pick up their dry cleaning. The lady from my first week was a regular and I saw her every week. I would start to greet her when she walked in until I saw that it was her. I just got her things and got her out quickly so I wouldn't have to see her for longer than necessary.

Today was a holiday, which one I wasn't quite sure, all I knew is that our cleaner was closed and I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to do today. And that is exactly how I was going to spend my day. I didn't' get dressed out of a large t-shirt and shorts as I hung around my apartment for the majority of the day. I got some gaming in that had been neglected since my new job took so much of my free time. I started with Halo then rotated to Destiny before throwing the controler at a pillow across the room that was left there for when I got frustrated. I was terrible at shooters and I had promised my best friend that one day I would kick his ass at them but much to my dismay, I never improved. I glared at my warlock in annoyance as she hugged the ground dead. I could hear my teammates talking to themselves annoyed that they had to carry a noob like me. They weren't wrong, I pouter into a pillow till I walked over and picked up my controler and waited for the res.

After finishing the supposedly short dungeon in an hour, I quickly turned off my xbox and screamed into a pillow before setting down the controller next to the playstation. Falling back onto my couch as I stared at the ceiling where I had a digital clock projecting the time. I stared at it, watching the second tick by. "One day, I'll be awesome at shooters and he will bow to my greatness," I spoke to myself as I smirked imagining him bowing to me. I broke from my trance to the sound of "Hey listen," from Navi as she alerted me I had a text message.

Rolling over the side of the couch I grabbed my phone from the charger in my bedroom and looked at the name. James. Opening the message

"Sup girlly, I'm heading down to a new place that just opened up called Alistar's that has music and a bar with a few of my buddies from my other job and wanted to know if you wanted to come. You always say no and say home on your day's off, come and have some fun for once. You act more like an adult then I do ;)"

I glared down at the text about to text him "fuck you" but stopped myself before hitting the send button. He did have a point. I didn't do anything exciting, how he would put it. Though I loved my apartment and my video games that I was good at, I should try and be less of a hermit. I stared at my phone unsure if I should break my habits to go hang with some old men. I giggled at the thought of James hanging with guys his age and looking so much younger then him. I stared at my phone before deleting my first message and changing it.

"Ok"

I looked around the crowds outside the place and it was amazing how many people had come to the opening of this place. I fiddled with the edge of my shirt as I awaited for a text from James. Every second making my confidence waver. This was so out of character for me and I was getting ready to bail and grab some sushi before going home to play League. I was just about to leave when I heard my name being called from the door of the place. I looked up to find James in a suit waving me over. I walked over cautiously. The door man looked me over and asked for my ID before letting James take me in. I growled to myself, cursing that I might look younger than 21, but he was most likely just doing his job and being cautious.

"Glad you put away your nintendo to come play adult games," He teased me as he put his hand on my lower back to help guide us to where ever the rest of his party was. I looked around as we passed groups of people drinking and dancing. There was a big dance floor in the middle of the place with a DJ in front of it. The place had two levels to it. The bottom being the "normal" people level where you would drink and dance with anyone who could get in. While on the top level you could look over the dance floor and spy on people while drinking bottles and bottles without anyone bothering you. Lucky for us, we were in one of the back corners on the bottom floor where the large booths were.

"Hey guys, she showed up and didn't flake, she deserves a drink for that," James teased me as we found his party and I couldn't help but feel a little heat rise to my cheeks. I looked over the party of ten guys to find that most were about my age, being maybe in their late 20's early 30's. I was weary seeing as James looked like he was 30 but was old as fuck. They all introduced themselves but I forgot their names the moment they said them and said my greetings. I got placed on the end next to James as they started talking loudly to hear one another over the music. I soon got my drink of a strawberry margarita with salt and took a healthy drink of it, enjoying the sweet taste.

"By the way, you look really nice. You should dress this way more often," James whispered to me. I hid my smile and stuck my tongue out at him and the table laughed. I didn't think I looked that much different than I normally did. I had black and red studded shirt that hugged my figure. It adorned chains along the sides where the fabric was missing. WIth black skinny jeans and some accessories such as rings, bracelets and a dragon necklace, I thought I looked slightly more me then just normal me.

They night was great as I got more drinks and took a few shots with the guys. Before long I told them I couldn't hold still and needed to dance. Most followed me as we entered the dance floor. Dancing between them and a few strangers I was certainly having a great time. I danced for so many songs that they all started to sound like the same one. I giggled to myself feeling the blush creep over my face as the alcohol worked its way through my body faster the more I danced. This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I smiled at one of the guys when something above me caught my attention. I had forgotten the rich people could watch us from their perch. I was ready to stick my tongue out at whoever was watching me when I stopped dead in my tracks.

He looked exactly they way I had remembered so long ago. But now instead of a wife beater he wore a tight black shirt and a pair of pants that I couldn't tell what they were. But hell, he looked even sexier now than before. However, I reminded myself, that could be the alcohol talking. I locked eyes with him and his dark smile widened as I looked at him. I was broken out of my trance from someone bumping into me. I looked back up to find him gone and I was sad. He was so pretty to look at, that I wanted to just stare into his blue eyes. That's a lie, I wanted to do much more than stare at him. But once again, that was mostly the alcohol talking. However, he could get whatever he wanted from me with that british accent. My face reddened thinking of it.

The rest of the night was just amazing as the first half, however I never found his blue eyes again. As we were leaving everyone said their goodbyes and gave lots of hugs. And a few of them touched my butt, however I didn't stop them. I just laughed at their drunken antics and waved them off as each got in their own taxi. Soon it was just me and James as his taxi showed up. "You going to be ok? You called a taxi right?"

"Of course I'm going to be fine," I stuck my tongue out at him with a wink before he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I waved as he drove off and waited for the taxi to turn a corner before I had started walking toward my apartment. So I had lied to him about the taxi, but I walked around at night all the time and the fresh air helped sober me so I shouldn't be hungover at work tomorrow.

I hummed a pleasant toon as I walked the early morning streets. Not long after leaving the club, I had a very nice motorcycle pull up along side next to me driving really slowly. I looked over curious of who it was. Though I had a small fear in the back of my mind, something else told me I would be fine. He removed his helmet revealing the british man that had been stuck in my mind since I first saw him. His eyes ran the length of my body before capturing my green eyes in his blue ones. He tossed his helmet to me and I caught it and looked at him cautiously. His smirk widened as he gestured for me to get on.

Though that little voice in the back of my mind told me no, my lower region said fuck yes. Putting on his helmet I hopped on and wrapped my arms around his waist before he kicked off his bike headed in the direction that I was going. I got the hint, leaning over I told him my address and he merely looked at me from the corner of his eye and made quick work getting there.

After that I can't be completely sure of every detail. I was a little distracted. We got to my apartment and he turned off his bike as I got off and pulled his helmet off and ruffled my hair. He leaned his head back, still on his bike as he looked me over. I smirked and turned and headed to the door of the complex, his helmet in tow. Unlocking the door I left it open for him as I walked to the elevator. It opened with one push of the button and walking in, I found out he wasn't as far behind as I thought. My jaw was in his hand as he pushed me up against the elevator wall. His lips crashing into mine so roughly that I felt our teeth hit one anothers. Without a second thought I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, helmet in hand and pulled him closer. Luckily I had already hit the top floor number, because I was not fit to break this up to press a stupid button. His arm had snaked around my waist to remove any distance between us. His kisses weren't passionate but they were deep and there was a need behind them. I didn't object, I was lost in his clean but musky smell. He bit my bottom lip causing a gasp from he as he took his advantage and snuck his tongue into my mouth. I, however wasn't going down without a fight. I battled his tongue for dominance but just as I was starting to win, he pulled away his hand that had been on my jaw now catching the elevator from shutting the door.

I caught my breath but left the elevator quickly knowing he'd follow. Going straight to my door, I unlocked it only to have my body whipped around and his lips once again landing on mine. With an arm around me, he opened the door with his free hand. I always kept a small lamp on in my apartment so it wasn't hard to see when I got home. Going through the door he shut it with his foot and dropped my keys to the floor. He broke away for just a moment to look around to get his bearings. This was my chance to take some control. I shoved him against a wall and took over kissing as I locked my arms around his neck to pull him closer to my height as I refused to let him pull away. I could feel my body grinding against him as I started to think our clothes were getting in the way. As quick as a blink he had pulled my legs up around his waist and had flipped us around so that my back was pressed into the wall. It had hurt with how much strength he had used to flip us but I didn't care. Both his arm wrapped around my lower half to help support my weight.

After a round of making out aggressively, I shoved him away a bit before pulling his shirt off his body and then pulling my own above my head. A new fire burned between us as the kissing started up again but now our flesh was touching. My hand now roam around his scarred chest feeling his muscles. I could feel him getting harder against my pants but all that did was turn me on even further. I pulled away from his lips as I leaned forward and uttered the first words either of us had said since a month ago," Bed, now." His smirk darkened and pleasureable at my words as our lips once again crashed together. I was starting to really love this form of kissing. I was used to sweet kisses but they were all lust, all need, all pleasure.

He pulled me away from the wall and quickly walked through the only other door in view, besides the front door. I had a queen size bed that had messy covers from waking up this morning. He threw me onto the bed, making it squeak a little and I looked up as his smirk deepened as he looked over my half naked form. Pushing his shoes off, his eyes not leaving me, I quickly kicked off my heels just in time to feel his body find mine on the bed. He was over me, kissing me as his hands roamed my body. He had gotten my bra so quickly that I didn't notice till his hands were playing with them. I moaned in response, but he quickly silenced me with his lips.

Once he stopped playing with my breasts, his hands made quick work of the rest of our clothing as I was lost in our kisses. His hand ran down my side as he hitched my leg around his waist, his other hand following suit soon after. Once he was happy with my legs around his waist one arm wrapped around my lower back, the other around my neck as he pushed into me without me even realizing it. I let out a loud moan as he pushed in and out of me. It had been so long since someone had been inside of me that I had forgotten the feeling, but oh this was so much better than anyone else I've ever had sex with.

With each thrust I fell deeper into blind bliss as he found where my most pleasurable spot was. He repeatedly hit the same spot enjoying the sounds I made with each movement of his pelvis. "Oh fuck fanc-" He covered my mouth not stopping his rhythm as he pushed deeper into me.

"My name is Ajax," He whispered it into my ear and I almost lost it then and there at hearing his irresistible accent. He picked up his pace and I started to see white dots in my vision at pleasure.

"Ajax," I moan his name for the first time and I liked it on my lips. He seems to get a kick out of it as he pushed even harder. I kept my hands around his neck as I could feel myself about to lose myself. I couldn't bring myself to say anything as I moan in pleasure as he pulled me even closer to his body. I couldn't hold myself back any longer and let myself cum. The pleasure ripping through me so slowly that I thought I was losing my mind. My walls closed around him as I came and he quickly followed still thrusting into me. I could him fill me and I didn't care. That was the best sex I had ever had in my entire life. We were both sweating up a storm and breathing in uneven breaths. After a moment he had started to get off of me but I pulled him back into me as I rolled over still with him inside of me. I sat on top of him as his smirk grew as his hand rested on my hips as I grinded. He almost let out a moan and I now I had a goal.

The sex didn't end until it was late morning when we both passed out from hours of endless of sex and pleasure. I had fallen asleep on him as his arm rested on the small of my back. I savered the moment. I had a feeling he wasn't going to be there when I woke up. He didn't seem the type. With my last thought, I was dead to the world around me.

 **[[Oh boy, that got a little hot, *Open the window* Thank for those who favorited, followed, and reviewed. I wasn't sure how this would be taken when there isn't another to compare it to. However I hope everyone will continue to enjoy this as things get more complicated than just sex and working ;P]]**


	3. Dealing

I woke up very sore to the sound of Navi saying "Hey listen" about ten times in a row. I groaned and searched the ground for my pants. Finding a pair, I searched the pockets pulling things out in search of my phone. Hearing it not in the pants I was holding, I quickly dropped them and found the pants that held the annoying sound. Finding my phone, I opened it and looked at the plethora of text messages from James.

"You coming in?"

"Hey where are you?"

"Oi"

"This isn't funny answer the phone"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Did you make it home safe?"

"Niki call me soon"

"If you don't call me back soon, I'm going to call the cops"

I checked the time and realized my shift had started two hours, "Fuck," I whispered to myself and quickly sent James a text that I had slept in and I was on my way. Rushing around my room in the dark I quickly got dressed but stopped with my work shirt in my arms when I saw that Ajax was still in my bed, sleeping peacefully. I stared not sure what to do. Should I wake him up and make him leave or just leave him here? What if he was still here when I got back from work? Round two? I shook the thought out of my mind as my body enjoyed that idea way too much.

He wasn't completely covered by my comforter and I could see his body well now that I had gotten used to the darkness. He was so fucking ripped and hot that I almost forgot about work and woke him up to fuck him again. Tearing my eyes away from him and sliding my shirt over my head and I grabbed my things. I allowed myself one last look before I left my apartment and locked the door behind me. I wasn't sure what would he do while I was at work but right now I needed to leave and I didn't want to wake him up, in fear that I wouldn't be able to leave afterwards.

It took me a little over ten minutes to get to work. I bursted through the back door and quickly made my way to the front where James was trying to do everything by himself. I popped up right next to him and greeted an annoyed women. I could see that he had a million and one questions for me but he started to grab clothes while I took care of people in the line. I knew I wouldn't be able to escape him forever, but as the line dwindled to nothing. I was left with his eyes on me waiting for answer. I didn't say anything as I fiddled with wire next to the cash register.

"Well."

"Well what?" I tried to play innocent but he wasn't going to have it.

"What happened last night?"

"What makes you think something happened?" His glare grew as he pushed my collar to the side as he eyed something on my neck. My eyebrows furrowed as I glanced in a mirror next to us. I had a few hickeys littering my neck and shoulders. I moved around my collar looking at all the bite marks that weren't quite hickeys yet. With each one, a memory of that night flitted to my mind. Taking a deep breath and trying to push down my blush, I turned and avoided James's stare as I walked back to the cash register hoping he might drop it. He didn't.

"Well?" He pressed as he leaned against the nearby wall and waited for me to talk. I eyed him and he had this smirk that grew a little as he knew he would get me to spill. His daughters are rubbing off on him if he enjoys this kind of gossip. I sighed in defeat as I tried to decide where I would start.

"There was a guy that picked up his dry cleaning about a month ago, british, doctor, bad boy feel about him." Something in James's mind clicked and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Well he was at the bar last night and I had found him watching me as I danced but I didn't say anything to him. As everyone was leaving, I opted to walk home and he drove by and offered me a ride. One thing led to another and I was up all night," My face grew back to a faded pink as I remember his naked body in my bed. I wonder if he had woken up yet.

"I'm mad you didn't take a taxi but I guess it worked out. How was it?" His smirk grew and turned into a dirty one as I glared at him and threw a plastic bag at him.

"What are you a teenage girl? What happens between my sheets is my business," I stuck my tongue out at him and he just laughed at me.

"Did ya'll only do it in the bed?" I remembered how we had a go in the kitchen when I had went to grab something to drink and he had followed. We just went it at it the moment our eyes met. My face darkened and he laughed at me some more. I glared at him as a customer came in.

The day ended in boredom as I walked up to my door. James didn't leave me alone the entire time and made me close since I had come in late. Reaching for the door, I found that it wasn't locked. I took this as he was gone. Opening the door tentatively I looked around my small apartment. It looked almost exactly the same as it did when I left, minus the extra male clothes on the floor. I was almost sad he wasn't here. I could use some distraction from the busy day. However I knew most likely I would never feel his sexy body again. Being the bad boy type, I'd be lucky if he even acknowledged my existence after this fling. If I could, would I take it back? Hell to the no, but not sure if anyone could compete with him. He might have ruined me. I giggled at the thought as I shut and locked the door behind me.

Dropping my stuff next to the couch I heard a funny sound and I picked up my bag back up and found a wallet. Oh boy. I picked it up and opened it up. It had a fuck ton of cash in it along with a few cards along with his photo I.D. He looked so annoyed in his picture. I set it on my counter, I wasn't going to go thru it. I would just take it to work and whenever he comes in next, I'll give it back to him, or if I'm not there, someone else can. I'm sure he'll miss all that cash. It had to be a few thousand dollars in hundred dollar bills.

I walked over to my shower and noticed that my towel was in a different place than I normally left it. Did he shower here too? Thinking that turned me on and I rolled my eyes at myself and turned on the hot water for the shower and stripped down till I was wearing nothing. Testing the water, I adjusted it and got it. It was hotter than I'd normally like it but at the moment, it was exactly what I needed. Closing my eyes, I wished we had done it in the shower. I smiled and relaxed.

Lunch was the best time of the day. Mostly because I didn't have to work for hour, but besides that, it was good to take a break from the rude people. Today had been quite a horrible day filled with people that were cranky and beyond rude. I smiled happily as I clocked out as the lunch shift came. Her name was Jessica and she was nice enough. I waved my goodbye as I walked out of the front door. I turned to head to my favorite place to eat but I didn't make it two feet when I found myself face to face with the british doctor that had haunted my dreams since our little encounter. I could feel my face flush a little as his blank expression turned into a smirk and he turned his head to the side as he looked me over.

"Well hello there, kitten," I got flustered further as he called me by a pet name. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out as I stared into his icy cool eyes. He seemed to enjoy my sudden shyness. He looked passed me to the shop and back at me, "Been trying to catch you for the last week," I could feel his eyes look passed my clothes as if he could see my new black lacy bra and undies. I tried not to think of that as my face grew redder.

"Oh your wallet, yes, here" I reached into my bag and quickly pulled it out and held it out for him. He almost seemed confused by my actions until he noticed it was his. He took it letting his hand brushed mine. I nibbled the inside of my lip, unsure what to do now. He slid it into his leather jacket pocket and let his eyes drifted back to me.

"Forgot about that," His eyes looked over my body again, and I could already feel the shivers running down my spine as if his fingers were already touching me. I started getting nervous so I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Care to join me for lunch?" I could feel my face betray how surprised I was to have said that and he seemed to be caught off guard as I was. Though his recovery was much smoother as he noticed my discomfort.

"Lead the way."

I mentally screamed as I turned to head toward the sushi place that I had been going on to on the regular. It was nearby and wasn't super expensive. They even started to give me a discount since I came in so much and they enjoyed my company. He didn't walk beside me but instead slightly behind me. I took this time to gain my self confidence back before I was forced to make small talk at lunch.

Making it to Sushi Nini I went to open the door for myself but was cut off as his arm shot out and got the door like he had done in the elevator that night. Memories flooded my mind as I turned my head to look at him. His face was a few inches from mine. I felt my body start to lean into him but turned away and muttered a thank you as I walked in.

"Hey Niki, how you doing today?" The head waiter greeted me. Jake was a sweetheart and talked with me while I ate lunch. I had a feeling he had a crush on me but he was a little young for my tastes, and as of recently I only had a taste for one person.

"Hey Jake, I'm doing well, how are you?" Jake looked a little less happy as he saw Ajax behind me.

"Doing as good as one could be, two for day?" He eyes Ajax and I didn't turn to see whatever expression he was making.

"Yes, thanks," I smiled sweetly as he lead us to the back where I usually sit. It was a single booth were only one person could on each side. The best part it was right next to the window. Normally Jake would sit down and chat in between taking care of other tables, but today his spot was taken by my mysterious friend. I sat in my normal place as he sat across from me. He leaned on his elbow as his chin rested in his hand. His eyes on me with a smirk.

"Well I'll get you a coke and the usual, and what can I get you Sir?" Jake talked mostly to me but glanced at Ajax as he asked what he'd like.

"Tea, whatever you got," He didn't looked at Jake as he spoke and Jake left shortly after writing down what he wanted. I fiddled with my shirt under the table as the silence grew quite uncomfortable. "You must be curious why I'm here if not for my wallet." I looked up and he was leaning back with his arm resting on the table. He knew how sexy he was and he knew how to flaunt it. He looked good enough to eat right now. I suppressed my thoughts as I processed his words.

"It crossed my mind," I looked up as Jake dropped off our drinks and left without a word. I took my drink and took a shallow sip as my eyes rested on the man in front of me as I waited for him to explain why he was here.

"How do I put it. You were quite impressive the other night and normally I don't do repeat performances but I've found anyone else I've had sex with just doesn't," He paused as if looking for the right word, "satisfy me as you did that night." He took a sip of his tea as he smirked at my facial expression. My eyes were wide with surprise as I let his words absorb into my brain. It felt as amazing for him as it had for me. He even slept with other people since then and proved that they didn't feel the same. I guess my assumption was right. He ruined any other sexual experiences either of us might have. I drew my drink to my lips not sure to say to this.

"I'm here to work out an agreement, seeing as this isn't just a fling anymore," He already assumed I was going to agree to sleep with him again. He was right but he assumed that he was going to get his way. I felt defiances start to run through me and he caught it and saw that fire light in my eyes. He licked over his lips enjoying it. "Unless you cumming so many times, isn't something you want a repeat of," I nearly spewed out my drink as my face turned a shade a pink. I bit my lip and glared at him. His smirk never left his lips as he waited for to speak.

"I'm listening," I muttered after letting my face return to its normal pale color. I kept my drink at my lips as I watched him carefully. He set his cup down as he watched me but with far more amusement.

He opened his mouth to start this negotiation when Jake stopped by with my normal order, a california roll with a bowl of miso soup. He waited for Jake to leave before he started. "When I call, you come." I looked at him curiously as he spoke. I almost giggled at his request.

"I have a job and I need sleep. I can't be at your beck and call no matter how mind blowing the sex is. Sides how is this an agreement if I don't get anything other than sex." He seemed to both enjoy and dislike my sudden backbone. "I also have no idea where you live, and I don't have a car so I have no clue how long it would take me to get there. Also don't have your phone number for you to call," I stopped talking as he held out his hand and I eyed it before realizing what he wanted. I handed him my phone and he quickly put his number in and set in next to him. I broke apart my chopsticks and take a piece of my sushi and pop it in my mouth as I watch him.

"One week of the month, you can stay at my apartment and are mine to do with as I please. As for the rest of the month, I can drop by whenever I see fit. I can cover any loss of wages and you can have free reign of a company credit card when your at my place as long as you don't buy an island with it." This sounded so extreme. There had to be a catch.

"You seem to be going to an extreme just for sex. Is this effort really worth it?" I ask curiously as his smirk reappeared as he took a sip of his tea.

"I don't have much need for money and I don't normally sleep in my apartment, too busy with work. However I would like to get one thing quite clear. I have no interest in being in emotional relationship with you. We are more or less fuck buddies and since you seem to be so good at satisfying my needs, I'd rather secure you before you get smart and avoid me." Taking another sip he let his words sink in.

"What if I want a relationship with someone else?"

"I don't really care as long as it doesn't impede on my needs, and if your body can handle it," His eyes dragged along my body as desire flickered over his icy blue eyes as he brought them back to my green ones. I thought over his proposition as I ate another piece of my sushi. To be honest, it wasn't that terrible of an idea. I'd get a constant source of pleasure, less work, and I could still have a relationship if I wanted.

"What if I want to break it off?" He seemed caught off by the question. He must think himself so amazing that that would never happen. I mean, I didn't really plan to get married or even had kids any time in the near future but I didn't want him to explode when it did happen.

"You'll be able to leave when you please, or whenever you stop being useful to me," He truly only thought of me as an object to please himself. Of course he did say he wasn't interested in my feelings.

"Ok," I said it more on a whim than anything. His smirk grew as I agreed to him. He pulled a keycard out of his pocket along with a credit card with his name on it. Ajax Freeman. I read it as he handed them to me and I eyed him.

"Good, your first week will start in two weeks, and you'll see me sooner rather than later, kitten," He stood up and walked away. Now that his dealing was done, he was gone. It was going to be odd getting used to the coldness but this was certain to be interesting. Worse comes to worse I could call this off and I forget about him. Or I can try. Though I had a nagging feeling that I was going to enjoy this just as much as he was going to and this agreement might last for a very long time. A smile lingered on my lips at the thought as Jake came over with the bill and set it next to me.

"So who's your friend?" I pondered his question as I looked at the new credit card. I put it in the bill holder and smiled up to Jake.

"No one really, just someone I had to talk with. Don't worry I'm sure you won't see him again," He laughed, happy to hear as he stepped away to take care of the meal.

 **[[Oh boy, I know I suck at updating in a timely manner but I hope this was worth the wait! I love to read ya'll reviews, it fuels me to update sooner!]]**


End file.
